Wake Up Alone
by thefancymoon
Summary: masihkah kau bersamaku saat pagi menjelang? (DISCONTINUED)


**WAKE UP ALONE**

All casts belongs to JK Rowling

The story's purely mine

 **Chapter 1**

 _Nightmare_

 **Hermione POV**

Aku dijadwalkan untuk dua puluh scene hari ini. Dua belas diantaranya berada di dalam ruangan. Aku bersyukur karenanya; cuaca sedang tidak terlalu bagus. Pancaroba. Dan fans biasanya tidak memedulikan kesehatan mereka dengan tetap berdiri menontonku ditengah panas dan hujan. Aku sebenarnya tidak terlalu mengerti dengan jalan pikiran mereka. Toh mereka bisa menonton drama serial ini setiap hari. Dan dengan menontonku langsung pun tidak membuat kami lebih dekat, maksudku waktu istirahatku sangat sempit dan aku tidak mempergunakannya untuk berkeliling dan menanyakan kabar. Sebagai gantinya, aku telah meminta Lavender untuk memesan makanan untuk fans yang datang.

" _Cut!_ _Nice_ , Granger. Kau membuat segalanya lebih mudah hari ini." Severus berdiri dan bertepuk tangan diikuti beberapa kru lain.

Aku melepas properti berupa celemek memasak dengan agak gusar, "Memangnya biasanya aku bagaimana?"

Lavender datang membawakan air mineral dan segulung tissue. Aku menarik selembar tissue dan mengelap wajahku sembari berjalan. Syuting sudah berakhir, dan jam di dinding sudah menunjukkan pukul setengah sebelas. Keramaian masih terasa disini, namun para fans ku sudah pulang sekitar satu jam yang lalu. Kali ini giliran scene Harry, dia lawan mainku. Tapi kami belum terlalu dekat meski Severus selalu berharap lebih. Ini adalah drama percintaan. Roman picisan yang membuatku muntah. Namun, ternyata orang-orang terutama para remaja bodoh itu benar-benar menyukainya. Dan Severus selalu mengatakan hal seperti 'kemistri' sekitar dua belas kali sehari.

"Kau akan langsung pulang, Mione?" tanya Lavender begitu aku keluar dari ruang ganti.

Aku menggulung rambutku ke atas sambil menatap bayangan diri sendiri di cermin, "Ya. Aku sedang tidak mood untuk nongkrong-nongkrong dan melihat seseorang muntah tepat di depanku."

Lavender langsung meringis. Karena aku menyindirnya. Tiga hari yang lalu, dia mengajakku minum-minum di sebuah bar yang baru dibuka. Tentu saja, aku mengenakan seperangkat item fashion untuk menyamar. Dan sebenarnya bar nya cukup bagus, minumannya juga enak, tapi Lavender lepas kendali saat melihat seseorang yang diyakininya sebagai mantan kekasihnya. Dia mulai berbicara melantur dan muntah di depanku.

Brengsek.

"Baiklah. Aku akan meletakkan ini di bagasi." ujar Lavender, mengangkat sedikit tas make up dalam dekapannya. Sepeninggal Lavender, aku memilih duduk di depan meja rias dan kembali menatap bayangan diriku pada cermin. Sekarang saat wajahku bersih dari _concealer_ , aku bisa dengan jelas melihat lingkaran hitam di bawah mataku. Ginny sudah mengatakan berkali-kali untuk melakukan perawatan ini dan itu, tapi aku sadar itu hanya buang-buang uang. Karena lingkaran hitam ini tetap akan muncul lagi cepat atau lambat. Aku sudah mengujinya. Aku memiliki masalah soal tidur malam di apartemen. Atau dimanapun tempat yang sepi saat malam menjelang. Tapi hampir seluruh tempat di dunia ini memang senyap saat malam kan? Ku harap kau tahu maksudku. Aku sudah coba untuk menyalakan musik, TV atau bahkan mempersilakan tetangga pesta sampai pagi. Tapi itu.. entah mengapa, tetap saja tidak membantu. Bahkan jikalau aku bisa tidur nyenyak pun, aku akan terbangun dengan perasaan frustasi karena mimpi aneh yang menghantuiku. Satu-satunya tempat dimana aku pernah merasa bisa tidur dengan damai adalah di lokasi syuting. Pada siang hari.

"Siap pulang, Hermione?" Sebuah suara mengagetkanku. Aku memutar kepala dengan malas dan menemukan Ginny--asistenku, melongok ke dalam pintu.

"Karavan sudah menunggu." lanjutnya. Aku bangkit dari duduk bermalas-malasanku dan berjalan mengekori Ginny. Aku menaikkan _hoodie_ yang kupakai, untuk jaga-jaga jika ada fans atau wartawan yang bisa saja ada dimana saja dan kapan saja--aku bisa menjadi sangat arogan saat lelah, dan berjalan sambil menunduk.

"Oh, Merlin!" pekik Ginny. Aku menaikkan kepalaku sedikit dan bertanya, "Ada apa?" Ginny cukup jarang memekik, jadi aku penasaran apa yang membuatnya meneriakkan kata Merlin pada pukul sebelas lewat.

"Kurasa besok kau akan bermain dengan pria tampan, Mione." ujarnya, sedikit terkikik.

"Aku sudah biasa melihat dan bermain dengan pria tampan. Jadi.. apa?" tanyaku lagi. Aku melihat ke arah yang tadi dilihat Ginny, namun tidak ada apa-apa disana.

"Bukankah kau bilang akan ada pemain baru yang ceritanya menjadi orang ketiga diantara kau dan Harry. Aku baru saja melihat pemerannya lewat disana." jelas Ginny, mengangguk ke arah tikungan yang tadi kutoleh.

"Oh."

"Hanya oh?" tanya Ginny lagi, "Astaga. Hermione. Dia bukan pria biasa, dia benar-benar--"

"Besok aku akan tahu." selaku cepat.

Kami sudah sampai di van yang disediakan managemen untukku. Lavender sudah menunggu di dalam. Aku naik dan duduk di kursiku. Kemudian mencoba memejamkan mata. Dan aku melihatnya lagi. Mimpi aneh yang selalu berulang. Ada sebuah lorong yang dihimpit oleh dua buah bangunan berlantai dua. Lorong itu gelap, sepi dan becek. Aku berlari menyusuri lorong itu, tapi rasanya aku terjebak dan sesak napas. Tidak ada cahaya, tidak ada kehangatan. Dan semakin aku berlari ke dalam, udara yang kuhirup menjadi anyir. Lalu aku bangun dengan kaget dan terengah-engah.

Apartemen luas dan mewah ini pada awalnya adalah kebanggaanku. Tapi sekarang aku sadar ini bukanlah apa-apa. Bahkan lantai parquetnya, tirai emasnya, dan sebuah Porsche yang terparkir di basement.. Semuanya bukan apa-apa saat aku sadar aku sendirian. Sendirian dalam arti yang sebenar-benarnya; aku tidak punya siapapun untuk bersandar.

Clair de Lune milik Debussy memenuhi kamarku saat aku mengenakan kimono dan duduk di atas ranjang. Aku membuka penutup wiski dan mulai minum.

Biasanya aku minum di balkon, selain karena udara malam membuatku merasa lebih segar, pemandangan London di malam hari benar-benar menakjubkan. Bahkan terkadang wajahku muncul di layar gedung pencakar langit. Semua itu membuat beban di pundak terasa ringan. Namun malam ini kakiku terasa lemah. Skenario sialan yang ditulis Miss Delacour membuatku harus berdiri hampir satu jam di depan kompor yang menyala dan mencoba menceplok telur. Semuanya benar-benar picisan; aku ingin mual. Aku bahkan tidak berusaha terlalu keras untuk drama serial ini, tapi sepertinya Severus tidak tahu itu karena dia bilang aktingku bagus.

Mungkin memang inilah takdir hidupku; menjadi aktris drama serial picisan sampah. Aku bahkan tidak tahu cinta itu apa, atau apakah aku punya hal seperti itu dalam hidupku. Orang-orang di luar sana selalu bilang mereka mencintaiku. Tapi itu karena aku adalah aktris paling hip saat ini. Karena aku cantik dan selalu tersenyum manis di depan kamera. Karena aku kaya. Karena aku berbakat.

Bukan karena aku Hermione Granger. Yang pemabuk. Perokok. Dan sebatang kara.

Mereka mencintaiku.

Mereka _tidak_ mencintaiku.

"Ugh." aku membuang botol wiski kosong ke dalam keranjang sampah terdekat dan telentang. Langit-langit kamarku berputar, aku sudah terlalu terbiasa dengan sensasi ini. Aku memejamkan mata, berusaha mengusir rasa terbakar dan mual. Berharap bisa tidur tenang sebentar tanpa rasa takut yang tidak masuk akal.

Kemudian ponsel sialan ini berbunyi. Seingatku aku tidak pernah lupa mematikannya sebelum mandi. Tapi saat aku mengeceknya, ponsel ini memang sudah mati.

Lalu, ponsel siapa yang-- astaga. Benar. Aku memiliki dua ponsel. Ponsel yang satunya adalah ponsel yang benar-benar pribadi, bahkan hanya ada satu orang yang memiliki nomornya. Ponsel itu kumaksudkan menjadi ponsel yang bisa dihubungi oleh keluarga kapanpun, dan kabar baiknya aku hanya memiliki satu orang yang bisa kukategorikan sebagai keluarga.

Itupun tidak terlalu dekat. Satu-satunya yang menghubungkan kami adalah rasa hutang-budiku.

"Halo, Dad?" sapaku tanpa berpikir saat aku mendapatkan ponsel itu di bawah bantal.

"Dad, ada apa?" aku menarik-narik ujung rambutku dengan kesal. Ia jarang sekali menelepon, apalagi selarut ini. Pasti ada sesuatu terjadi.

"Tolong katakan sesuatu." aku hampir mengerang. Aku melihat ke layar ponsel untuk melihat apakah sambungan telepon masih tersambung. Dan meskipun aku sedikit mabuk, aku tidak terlalu bodoh untuk menyadari kalau bukan nama 'Sirius Black' yang tertera di layar.

Tapi sebuah nomor tidak dikenal.

"Siapa ini?" tanyaku tajam. Aku kenal Ayah angkatku, mengganti nomor telepon adalah hal terakhir yang ada di otaknya.

Tut. Tut. Tut.

Sambungan telepon diputus secara sepihak. Sialan, ini benar-benar menjengkelkan. Aku menekan tombol panggil keras-keras, meski aku tahu itu tidak akan mengubah apapun dan menunggu.

 _Nomor yang Anda tuju sedang tidak aktif..._

Persetan dengan semua ini. Aku melempar ponselku jengkel dan kembali membenahi posisi tiduranku. Aku memejamkan mata kembali, namun tidak membiarkan diri sendiri tertidur. Seharusnya beberapa teguk wiski lagi akan mampu membuatku rileks, tapi itu sama saja bunuh diri karena besok aku harus tiba di lokasi syuting pada pagi hari. Tentunya managemenku tidak mau mengurusi skandal tentang aktrisnya yang berbakat dan hangover dan muntah-muntah saat pengambilan gambar, bukan?

 **Draco POV**

Aku baru saja menghubunginya.

Suaranya berubah tapi aku masih bisa mengenalinya. Suaranya tidak sejernih dulu, mungkin karena mengantuk. Aku tersenyum sendiri dan menyesap kopiku.

Besok aku akan bertemu dengannya. Aku tidak berharap banyak, aku tahu kondisinya. Tapi mulai sekarang aku akan bisa menjaganya, aku akan hidup di lingkungan yang sama dengannya.

dr. Lovegood bilang kondisi mentalnya tidak stabil. Jadi aku tidak boleh terlalu agresif dan menggebu-gebu. Itu mudah, aku memang tidak ingin berada terlalu dekat dengannya. Aku hanya ingin mengamatinya dari jarak yang menurutku aman.


End file.
